Blog użytkownika:Frozen Hearth/Frozen 2 - Rozdział XI
Przepraszam, że tak późno to wstawiam lecz miałem problemy z zalogowaniem się na forum, naprawę nie rozumiem mojego komputera, ale wracając do opowiadania ten rozdział chce zadedykować użytkownikowi '''Luneczka' za to, że swoimi komentarzami motywuje mnie do pisania kolejnych opowiadań, dziękuje ci ;) .ale teraz już zapraszam was do czytania!'' Wszyscy stali oniemiali, nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć i tym bardziej zrobić. Anna stała patrząc się z przerażeniem na człowieka który właśnie trzymał Else przykładając jej miecz do gardła - Puść ją -wykrzyczał Kristoff, który postanowił przerwać cisze - O nie, najpierw zrobicie coś dla mnie, a wtedy ja uwolnię waszą Królową - powiedział zbir uśmiechając się chytrze do zebranych gości - co masz na myśli? - postawił zaryzykować i zapytać Kristoff - Chce abyś zrzekła się tronu na rzecz mnie co sprawi że będę także nietykalny i bogaty oraz jak już o tym mowa będę rządził Arendelle - wymieniał mężczyzna cały czas mocno trzymając Else, w której oczach malowała się równocześnie złość jak i strach - nawet jak ona podpisze to i tak o ile ja żyje to nie obejmiesz tronu Arendelle - powiedziała łapiąc oddech Elsa zbir zwrócił wzrok na Else - kochana ty tu nie masz głosu, ta decyzja należy do twojej siostry - puścił jej oko po czym spojrzał na anne - to jak, mam się zająć twoją siostrą czy podpiszesz grzecznie parę papierków i nikomu nie stanie się krzywda Anna stała cała we łzach, spojrzała jeszcze ukradkiem na swoją siostrę, która tylko ruchem głowy mówiła aby tego nie robiła - tak zgadzam się...niech słudzy przyniosą dokumenty! - powiedziała zwracając się do strażników - Anno nie rób tego! Nie daj mu tej satysfakcji - wykrzyczała Elsa ale było już za późno, Anna podjęła już swoją decyzje Urzędnicy przynieśli papiery i położyli przed Anną - no dalej księżniczko podpisuj! ty blondyn też! - Wysyczał jeszcze w stronę pary, mężczyzna Anna i Kristoff złożyli swoje podpisy na karcie. Nie było to dla nich łatwe, a zwłaszcza dla Anny, której przecież rodzice rządzili tym królestwem i...ich domem - masz już te dokumenty teraz wypuść Królową - krzyknęła anna do zbira, a ten tylko się uśmiechnął, tylko że ten uśmiech nie był uśmiechem radości, a raczej czegoś co zapowiadało coś naprawdę złego - hahaha...teraz powiem wam ciekawostkę... nie zamierzałem wypuścić Królowej , kiedy złożyliście podpisy zrezygnowaliście z tronu, a przez to Elsa została jedyną osobą która stoi mi na drodze do niego, tak więc chyba wiecie co mam na myśli - ty kłamco! - wykrzyczała Anna w kierunku mężczyzny który już podnosił miecz, żeby się zamachnąć - za łatwo ufasz ludziom księżniczko - puścił jej oko po czym zamachnął się raz jeszcze żeby wyprowadzić uderzenie w stronę Elsy - PUŚĆ JĄ! - dało się usłyszeć od mężczyzny w kasztanowych włosach który rzucił się na zbira, który jednak zdążył zrobić unik i wycelować w napastnika oraz puszczając Else przy okazji, przy czym ta jak najprędzej odskoczyła od niego Kristoff który od pewnego czasu stał z boku, skoczył na zbira łapiąc go w pasie i przygwożdżając do ziemi - Elsa! - Wykrzyczała Anna która bez namysłu przytuliła się do swojej siostry - myślałam, że już cię nie zobaczę - Wiem, Anno, ja myślałam tak samo, gdyby nie ten...właśnie - Elsa rozejrzała się po sali w poszukiwaniu człowieka który poświęcił życie dla niej, gdy - o mój boże...-Elsa puściła Anne i szybko podbiegła do rogu sali gdzie leżał mężczyzna pod którym zbierała się czerwona plama - Elso...co się sta...-nie dokończyła gdyż zobaczyła kto to taki leży na podłodze - Hans! - już chciała podbiec tam ale Kristoff złapał ją i przytulił szepcąc przy okazji jej do ucha - poczekaj jeszcze - ona tylko popatrzyła na niego i kiwnęła głową na znak zrozumienia - Hans! NIE!...dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! nie trzeba było mnie ratować - Elsa krzyczała na niego jednocześnie przytulając i uciskając ranę z której sączyła się krew - elso, jesteś naprawdę piękna, wiesz o tym? i ciesze się, że mogłem poświecić się dla kogoś takiego jak ty...mam nadzieje że teraz będziesz potrafiła mi wybaczyć to co ci i Annie zrobiłem - Oczy hansa powoli zaczęły się zamykać - nie zasypiaj! nie zostawiaj mnie...nie teraz! - krzyczała na niego, chodź sama wiedziała że jest już za późno, a z jej oczu poleciały łzy które spadły na ranę Hansa o dziwo gojąc ją Elsa widząc, jak rana Hansa praktycznie sama się goiła spojrzała mu w oczy a następnie pocałowała go prosto w usta. nie musiała długo czekać a Hans odwzajemnił pocałunek i po chwili trwali w uścisku - Elso myślałem, że straciłaś moc? - spojrzał na nią, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech - ja też tak myślałam lecz teraz to nie jest ważne, najważniejsze jest to, że żyjesz - znowu go pocałowała - on tylko odpowiedział - kocham cię - ja ciebie też Hans Anna z Kristoffem stali w osłupieniu. Już nie pierwszy raz tego dnia, to co się działo na ich oczach, było czymś czego nie chcieli nigdy zobaczyć ale też nie wiedzieli co zrobić, pierwsza postanowiła odezwać się Anna - Przepraszam że przeszkadzam ale może mi któreś z was wyjaśnić co się właśnie stało! - w jej głosie dało się wyczuć lekkie zdenerwowanie - och tak...przepraszam cię ale to dosyć długa historia - tłumaczyła się Elsa - mamy czas, chociaż może nie wszyscy, Anna skierowała wzrok na Hansa który od razu opuścił głowę, widział, że Anna nadal ma do niego za złe o to co się stało ostatnim razem gdy był tutaj - Zacznijmy od tego...-zaczęła Elsa Godzinę później - i to tyle? czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że kochasz tego pajaca który chciał cię zabić? - patrzyła raz to na Hansa raz to na Else - Tak Anno kocham go, a jeżeli pamiętasz mówiłam ci że się zmienił, zresztą już drugi raz uratował mi życie więc na pewno nie pozwolę ci go skrzywdzić! - Elsa podeszła do Hansa i pomogła mu wstać - ale...ale - nie spodziewała się, że Elsa stanie po stronie Hansa - jestem przecież twoją siostrą powinnaś mi ufać - Anna opuściła głowę - Ufam ci anno i kocham ale to moje życie i wiem, że podjęłam właściwą decyzje - uśmiechnęła się do niej po czym podeszła bliżej i ją przytuliła - nie bój się siostro, nic się już złego nie stanie Witam wszystkich coś mnie ominęło? - doszło za drzwi i wszyscy od razu się odwrócili - olaf! gdzie byłeś? - zapytała Anna - byłem u baltazara i gdzie jest Elsa? - rozejrzał się po sali - tu jestem - wyszła przed bałwanka - dlaczego mnie szukasz? - mam wiadomość od baltazara do ciebie... Wiem, trochę krótko mi to wyszło ale jak już pisałem, malutkie problemiki techniczne ;) ''mam nadzieje, że się podobało i bym był wdzięczny za komentarze '' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach